


Crafty Weasley

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey's more interested in Charlie than in Percy's crafts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crafty Weasley

**Title:** Crafty Weasley  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Percy Weasley/Audrey; Charlie Weasley  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Summary:** Audrey's more interested in Charlie than in Percy's crafts  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Prompt:** a photo of clothes-pin reindeer and Santas. I went with just "crafts" in general  
 **Notes:** Written for adventdrabbles prompt 15 

"You have to," Percy said, as though this were the most obvious thing in the world. "It's a Weasley tradition. We make an ornament every year."

"No." Audrey wasn't interested in ornaments, but she was interested in Percy's older brother, who was visiting for the holidays.

Percy handed her the glue. 

"No." 

"But those are Mum's rules. Everyone makes an ornament for the tree." He tried again to force the glue on her. "Really," he said, forcing it into her hand, "the _Rules_."

Charlie sauntered in with a smirk. "Maybe Audrey doesn't hold the same _respect_ for rules."

She didn't.


End file.
